


South Downs

by phabulousphantom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, England (Country), Gen, Manga & Anime, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phabulousphantom/pseuds/phabulousphantom
Summary: You, the Earl of Phantomhive and Watchdog of the Queen, have received a letter from Her Majesty which prompts a rather inconvenient trip to a city far too full of sunshine to agree with you - Brighton, England. There, on the rolling South Downs, some strange activities have caught the Queen's concern. As her loyal guard dog, it is your duty to sniff out the perpetrators and put them down. But be wary, a wrong move could spell danger.This is a choose-your-own-adventure style fic in which you "play" as Ciel. Link in first chapter text.





	South Downs

Welcome!

Below, you'll find a secure link to writer.inklestudios, which really is the best free Internet software out there if you're in the line of choose-your-own-adventure style stories. Which I am now, against my better judgement. 

https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/z585

The link is intuitive, and will remember your location and choices in the story should you exit and decide to return later. Which you will, should you wish to continue reading as new chapters are posted.

Rewind points are also available per new section, so you won't have to start over from the very beginning if you take a misstep.

Enjoy!

~Phab


End file.
